Além da Dor, uma Vida
by Marininha
Summary: Harry prometera a Gina que voltaria... Ele cumpriria?
1. O Encanto Secreto

N/A: Essa fic foi feita há muito muito tempo, tendo de início apenas um capítulo (isso, seria uma shortfic) que dessa fic é o último capítulo. Ao mandar o capítulo para a Jobis betar, ela teve a idéia de fazer uma fic a quatro mãos. E dessa idéia saiu essa fic. São 5 capítulos não muito grandes sendo que o último pode ser lido a parte caso alguém tenha preguiça de ler tudo... ehehe Eu queria agradecer a Jobis, por ela ser a pessoa e a amiga que ela é! Esperamos que vocês gostem da nossa humilde fic :D Emails serão mais do que bem vindos...  
  
O Encanto Secreto  
  
Remo Lupin realmente nunca teve muita sorte ou interesse pelas garotas. O fato de ser um lobisomem o fazia parecer, aos seus olhos, indigno do amor de alguém que teria de fugir dele mensalmente.  
  
Entretanto, isso mudou quando Aureen Nichollas apaixonou-se por ele. Só o fato de uma mulher olhar para ele mesmo conhecendo seu problema, praticamente a tornava digna de ser amada. E então, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Remo permitiu-se amar.  
  
Dois anos depois, casaram-se em uma simpática e íntima reunião e tudo parecia florido. Os problemas começaram quase imediatamente à noite de núpcias, quando, por pouco, transformado em lobisomem, ele não matou a sua própria esposa. Desolado e temendo o que poderia acontecer em outras vezes, Aluado deixou o seu lar e refugiou-se em Hogwarts, para pesquisar sobre os avanços criativos da Magia, afim de descobrir se havia alguma luz sobre o seu problema.  
  
Depois de duas semanas de buscas infrutíferas, encontrou o que queria: dados sobre uma pesquisa realizada há muitos e muitos anos, sobre transferência de poderes, na qual um bruxo poderia dar parte de seus poderes para algum animal ou ser humano e, igualmente, usufruir de seus poderes. Infelizmente o projeto estava paralisado, graças aos temores do cientista de que, caindo em mãos erradas, aquilo se tornasse um desastre total. Apesar dos riscos evidentes, Remo percebeu que aquela era a maneira de resolver o seu problema. Transmitiria seus poderes lupinos a um animal qualquer, matava-o e poderia viver uma vida normal com sua amada Aureen. Por isso, não obstante às advertências dos bruxos da Sociedade Criativa de Magia, ele construiu um laboratório em um lugar muito afastado e embrenhou- se nas suas pesquisas, conseguindo inventar e aprimorar o encanto de que precisava para resolver seu problema. Assim, pouco tempo mais tarde, ele pôde voltar para sua esposa e, juntos, principiarem uma vida normal e feliz. A descoberta de Remo foi comemorada discretamente entre os professores de Hogwarts, já que, com a ascensão das forças das trevas, não convinha que aquilo se tornasse de domínio público.  
  
- Mas, assim que Voldemort for liquidado, vamos anunciar isto ao ministério internacional! - comentava Snape, sorrindo para o ex-colega pela primeira vez em mais de vinte anos.  
  
- Vejamos, Snape, vejamos... - Respondeu Remo, sem aperceber-se de um ratinho que, escondido em um buraco, tudo ouvia atentamente. 


	2. Na Fortaleza das Cobras

Na Fortaleza das Cobras  
  
Havia, pois, uma fortaleza em algum lugar do norte da Inglaterra. Os bichos que viviam nas redondezas chamavam-lhe "a fortaleza de cobras", porque estava sempre rodeada pro muitos e muitos daqueles terríveis animais. Era aquele o lar de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Apesar de arrotar poderes inimagináveis, o bruxo não era mais o mesmo. Seu corpo, apesar de novo, era adequado a sua idade, o que fazia dele um homem velho. A magia negra exacerbara seus poderes por algum tempo, mas isso lhe trouxe uma imensa queda substancial, de modo que quase nunca agia pessoalmente.  
  
Vivia na fortaleza e ali se reunia com os Comensais, gritava-lhe instruções e entrevistava os noviços, sem falar, claro, nas horas de tortura àqueles que falhassem em alguma operação.  
  
Desde que descobrira que seus poderes se estavam enfraquecendo, Voldemort odiou ainda mais Harry Potter, pois sabia que boa parte da sua força estava com ele, algo que não veio no sangue que roubou do garoto para readquirir um corpo.  
  
Entretanto, esse quadro mudou radicalmente quando Rabicho chegou com a notícia do descobrimento de Remo Lupin e foi por isso que o bruxo negro deu ordem para que o seqüestrassem. 


	3. Pesadelo na Madrugada

Pesadelo na Madrugada  
  
"Era um lugar escuro e lamacento. Com esforço, Harry adaptou seus olhos à pouca luz. Então, viu vultos. Com um pouco de esforço, reconheceu o assassino de seus pais. Ele estava torturando.... Remo Lupin?"   
"- Vamos! Diga-me como se faz! O projeto inicial eu já tenho, mas suas descobertas não foram documentadas. - Mate-me se quiser! De mim não arrancará uma palavra! - Não mesmo? Cruccio!"  
  
"Harry sacou da varinha e tentou apontá-la para o Lord das Trevas, mas uma dor insuportável tomou conta da sua testa. O desespero tomou conta de si. Tinha de ajudar Lupin!"  
  
"- Tá tudo bem, Harry. Foi só um pesadelo. Sentindo que a cabeça explodiria a qualquer momento, ele abriu os olhos. Sobre o travesseiro, uma miríade de cabelos de fogo repousava... Olhando para ele, estavam aqueles olhos de chocolate que pareciam que estariam sempre lá, para acompanhá-lo." "- Não, Gina! Era real! O Lupin! Eu preciso ver o Lupin. - Mas, amor, são três e meia da manhã! - Eu preciso, Gin! E, sem dizer mais nada, desaparatou."  
  
"Velas, todas acesas. Algo estranho estava acontecendo ali. Seu coração começou a bater forte. Controlando o medo e a expectativa, Harry bateu à porta do quarto de Remo. Nada. Bateu com mais força. Só o eco respondeu."  
  
"- Alorromorra!. As velas pendiam dos castiçais, como se a casa estivesse em atividade há pouco tempo e um decreto houvesse posto silêncio a tudo. Uma sensação incômoda atravessou o espírito de Harry. Quando olhou para um canto da sala, entendeu o pressentimento: Aureen estava caída."  
  
"- Enervat! - sussurrou, apontando-lhe a varinha. Imediatamente, a mulher acordou. Ficou um minuto em silencio, como que para apreender a situação. - Harry? - O que houve, Aureen? - O Remo! Voldemort levou Remo!"  
  
"Harry desaparatou para a Toca e subiu as escadas, sem se preocupar em não fazer barulho. Em pouco tempo, o Sr. Weasley descia as escadas, de varinha em punho e completamente sonolento, seguido de um Harry extremamente preocupado."   
"- Harry? O que houve, Harry? - Sr. Weasley, não temos tempo a perder. Voldemort raptou Remo. - O que? - Ele e alguns Comensais estiveram na casa dele, estuporaram a Aureen e... - Espere! Para onde Remo foi levado? - Eu não sei, mas nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa, quero dizer, nós precisamos tirar ele de lá. No meu sonho, Remo estava sendo torturado com a maldição Cruciatus! Ele não pode revelar o que descobriu, ele..."   
"- Eu já sei o que vamos fazer!! Enviamos uma coruja para Lord Voldemort, onde eu me ofereceria para encontrá-lo e entregar o tal segredo. Afinal, ele quer me encontrar, não quer? - Harry, você vai jogar fora todo o esquema de proteção que Dumbledore montou a sua volta assim, sem mais nem menos? - Ele é meu amigo, Sr. Weasley!!! Eu não posso deixá-lo sofrer! Eu não posso permitir que Voldemort faça a ele o mesmo que fez aos meus pais! Eu sei que não é sensato, entretanto, alguém estaria desilusionado... e descobriria onde é a fortaleza, trazendo então Aurores para lá.Enquanto isso, eu tentaria ganhar tempo."  
  
"'Pof'. - Gina? O que você está fazendo aqui? - Fiz o mesmo caminho que você, Harry. Não pude suportar! Você estava demorando muito e eu fiquei assustada. - Voldemort raptou o Remo Lupin! - Começou seu Weasley. - Eu sei, papai. Harry nunca se enganou com seus pesadelos premonitivos."   
"- E se não chegarem a tempo, Harry? - O Remo voltará para casa, Gin, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. - Sim, o Remo, mas, e você, Harry? - Disse ela, com uma lágrima pairando sob sua pálpebra. - Eu? Acontecerá o que tiver de acontecer."  
  
"- Você não vai querer enfrentar Você-sabe-quem sozinho, não é? - Não, Gin. - Harry, eu quero a sua palavra, vamos! Prometa que você vai ser prudente, que não vai enfrentar Você-Sabe-Quem sozinho! - Eu te dou minha palavra, Gin."  
  
"Então Sr. Weasley escreveu um bilhete às pressas e enviou-o por Pichitinho. Quedaram-se mudos, esperando que a coruja viesse, com uma resposta, mas a resposta não vinha. Sabiamente, Harry e o Sr. Weasley desaparataram para a porta da casa de Harry, com o Sr. Weasley devidamente desilusionado. Logo uma coruja negra apareceu, transportando, pesadamente, uma vassoura. - Deve ser uma vassoura encantada! - Sussurrou Sr. Weasley, apenas mexendo os lábios." Sem responder nada, Harry subiu e fez sinal para que o outro o acompanhasse. Sem saber, Harry acabava de entrar no pesadelo mais real que já tivera. 


	4. O Real Pesadelo

O Real Pesadelo  
  
Voaram rapidamente, com a vassoura executando todo o caminho, parecendo não perceber que carregava carga duplicada. Quando pousaram em uma floresta com cara de pântano, o Sr. Weasley falou, quase sem emitir som:  
  
- Estou indo buscar os outros. Por favor, mantenha-se escondido. Faça parecer que a vassoura voltou sozinha, se é que ele ainda não o viu.  
  
E com um "pof" que se perdeu pelas árvores murchas, o Sr. Weasley se foi.  
  
Harry adentrou a fortaleza, pé antipé, tentando descobrir onde Voldemort estava.  
  
Começou a guiar-se por gritos de "não sei do que está falando!", originados de algum lugar acima de sua cabeça. Encontrou uma escada em caracol e subiu-a. Foi parar em um lugar assimétrico, donde estalactites pendiam, ameaçadoras, do teto baixo. O chão parecia de mármore e coberto por uma grossa camada de poeira e de restos de algum animal. Harry seguiu em frente, já que era o único lugar para onde poderia dirigir-se. Mais a diante, o caminho bifurcava-se em duas passagens curvilíneas e inclinadas. Harry precisava de um grito, qualquer sinal de Remo para orientar-se. Parou e apurou os ouvidos, tentando ouvir mais que as batidas rápidas do seu coração desesperado. "E se ele morreu?"- Perguntava-se Harry, em pânico. Foi quando ouviu um arrastar assustador às suas costas. "Nagime?"- perguntou ele, em seus pensamentos.  
  
Virou-se e apontou a varinha. Quando a criatura entrou no seu campo de visão, ele julgou que desmaiaria. Não era Nagime. Era, na verdade, mil vezes pior que aquela jamais poderia ser. Não tinha pele, nem pés, nem boca a vista. Locomovia-se deslizando misteriosamente pelo chão, como se escorregasse por ele. Harry já ouvira falar sobre aquela criatura. Hermione lhe falara certa vez que essas criaturas serviam como "guardas" e que só permitiam passagem àqueles que suprissem suas exigências.  
  
Audinorbis! - Exclamou Harry, sem conseguir deter-se.  
  
- Temos visitas? Ora, ora, vejam só, você gostaria de passar, evidentemente? – Perguntou a Harry, e sem esperar resposta, prosseguiu – Não tenho tempo a perder, vamos direto a minha condição para que eu permita sua passagem.  
  
- Seja mais específico.  
  
- Eu te desafio. Quero que você me prove sua inteligência.. - Sibilou seu interlocutor, arrastando-se ainda mais para perto. - Quero que resolva uma adivinhação.  
  
- Pode dizer...  
  
Harry não era muito bom em adivinhações, mas, pelo menos, aquilo serviria para ele ganhar tempo.  
  
- Essa é a coisa que tudo devora. - Começou seu desafiante, sacudindo sua sinistra mão, freneticamente.  
  
- Feras, aves, plantas, flora. Aço e ferro são sua comida, E a dura pedra por ele moída; Aos reis abate, a cidade arruína, E a alta montanha faz pequenina.  
  
Harry tentou não entrar em pânico. Estava perdido.  
  
- E se eu não acertar? - perguntou Harry, tentando demonstrar firmeza.  
  
- Se não acertar... Digamos que se você não acertar a fome de um de nós dois será saciada... E como certeza não será a sua.  
  
Mais do que nunca, Harry se arrependia por não ter esperado lá fora. Precisava se concentrar, porém com todo aquele nervoso havia se esquecido da charada.  
  
- Por favor, repita-o.  
  
Sem demonstrar qualquer expressão, ela recitou: - Essa é a coisa que tudo devora Feras, aves, plantas, flora. Aço e ferro são sua comida, E a dura pedra por ele moída; Aos reis abate, a cidade arruína, E a alta montanha faz pequenina.  
  
Harry começou a pensar em todas as coisas, trouxas ou bruxas, que tinham esse poder. Nada lhe parecia poderoso o bastante para fazer todas essas coisas.  
  
"Eu devia ter ficado lá fora, esperando os outros e ganhando tempo". "Tempo!!!". O tempo destrói as montanhas... as pedras.. As cidades... Seria o tempo? Só podia ser!  
  
- Tempo! - Exclamou Harry, sem pensar muito.  
  
- Ok, pode passar. - Disse a criatura, esfumando-se no ar, como se fosse feita de vento.  
  
Sem perder tempo atravessou o caminho que a criatura guardava, e mais uma vez passou a ouvir gritos de Lupin.  
  
Célere, caminhou para o fundo do corredor e encontrou-se junto à porta onde Lupin e Voldemor se encontravam. Lentamente abriu-a, fechando mais que de pressa. Em seguida, escondeu-se em um vão.  
  
Com os pés e mãos atados, Lupin estava sofrendo uma tortura mental, onde seus piores momentos voltavam à sua tela mental. Isso enfraquecia muito qualquer pessoa, tornando-a vulnerável a praticamente tudo.  
  
Harry não conseguia ver quem um dia fora seu professor sofrer nas mãos de tão vil criatura. Remo estava sendo um herói, estava preservando a paz do mundo, tanto bruxo quanto trouxa, a um preço muito caro. Remo poderia pagar esse seu ato heróico com a própria vida. E Harry não podia permitir isso, jamais! Fora a possibilidade de Lupin acabar contando o segredo, no auge de sua dor, quando já não se raciocina mais... Isso arruinaria tudo.  
  
Mas Harry tinha ordens de esperar chegar o resto do grupo de Aurores que o acompanhava. Porém... desde quando Harry seguia regras? Mas algo mais forte o impedia de socorrer Lupin, de enfrentar Voldemort: uma promessa. Antes de sair nessa missão, Harry havia prometido à Gina que voltaria com vida, que não se arriscaria de um modo irracional. Prometera a ela que não teria o papel principal nessa história toda: ela fizera ele dar sua palavra de que de modo algum Harry iria se colocar à frente de Voldemort sozinho. Entretanto, enquanto ele esperava os outros Aurores seu professor corria perigo, o mundo corria esse perigo, e sua Gina fazia parte disso. Era da natureza de Harry carregar o peso do mundo nas próprias costas, e não seria diferente dessa vez. Ele enfrentaria Voldemort por todas as pessoas inocentes que ele ameaçava, pela Gina, afinal, ser tão puro como ela merecia viver em paz, num mundo onde nada a ameaçasse.  
  
Com um movimento brusco o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu saiu do lugar de onde se escondia, correu em direção do seu professor e do seu maior inimigo. Este, por sua vez, ao notar a presença de Potter, parou de proferir a Maldição Imperdoável. Remo Lupin caiu inconsciente no chão.  
  
-Ora, ora..- começou Voldemort- vejamos se não é o herói Harry Potter mais uma vez. Você sempre se mete onde não é da sua conta Potter. Mas me agrada que você esteja aqui. Será a última vez que você poderá se dar ao luxo de me encarar, Potter.  
  
E em poucos segundos um difícil duelo entre Harry e Voldemort começou.  
  
Comensais que assistiam a tudo calados se afastaram ainda mais de ambos. As  
  
varinhas, cada qual apontadas para seu adversário, davam saída a fleches de luzes, que cortavam o preto abafado daquela negra floresta. Era ódio contra ódio. Cada feitiço proferido por Harry era dito com uma intensidade que revelava o quanto ele odiava o Lord das Trevas. E com um movimento crucial, Harry atingiu Voldemort com um feitiço que vinha treinando há tempos, mas que pedia muito dele. Harry não sabia se conseguiria fazê-lo com êxito. Juntou todo ódio, toda a raiva que nutria por Voldemort, se concentrou e apontando a varinha pra ele, gritou o tal feitiço.  
  
Mas esse ato puxou muito da energia de Harry, e antes que pudesse ver o fim daquele que era o medo personificado, Harry Potter caiu inconsciente no chão para logo depois ser cercado por Comensais.  
  
E naquela madrugada escura e fria, a qual, além dos Comensais, apenas as corujas testemunhavam, o destino do mundo foi mudado. Nunca mais Lord Voldemort agiria de novo, nunca mais alguém se sentiria aflito só de ouvir seu nome. Chegara o fim das Trevas, todos poderiam dormir sossegados agora. O Lord das Trevas estava caído a um canto, morto. 


	5. Realidade

Realidade  
  
O vento era suave, como uma brisa que estava lá só para captar todas as emoções por ela presenciadas. Com ela, arrastavam-se plantas que pareciam levar o passado consigo; mas este apenas passa, nunca se esquece, nunca se muda. O que aconteceu não tem volta... A saída mais fácil? O esquecimento... Mas quem disse que esquecer é fácil? Ou que é possível? Talvez seja para o mundo, mas nunca para o mundo dela. Os pingos de chuva, por vezes, misturavam-se com as lágrimas que corriam sem barreiras pelo rosto de uma pequena figura que se encontrava aos pés de um monumento, onde se era possível ler, em grandes letras talhadas, as frases: _"Em homenagem a Harry Potter. Aquele que, com coragem e determinação, salvou seu próximo. Fato que, infelizmente, custou-lhe o direito de viver. Seu ato foi, é e sempre será uma lição de vida!"_  
  
Não teria sido possível identificar quem era a pessoa que ali se encontrava, se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe: Os longos cabelos cor-de- fogo que se debatiam contra o ar lhe denunciavam. Não havia como negar; a alma, que naquele momento sofria tanto, pertencia a Gina Weasley, que se encontrava em estado de desespero, de angústia profunda.  
  
O que mais lhe doía era não poder chorar suas mágoas em frente ao túmulo do homem que amava. Machucava-lhe saber que Harry não tivera o merecido enterro. Ela murmurava palavras em uma velocidade indescritível, como se corresse contra o tempo.  
_  
"Por quê? Por que, hein, Harry? Tinha que ser você "O salvador"? Não podia ter ficado aqui, comigo, quieto, me acolhendo nos seus braços? Apenas eu, não o mundo inteiro! Você me prometeu que voltaria, e eu acreditei... procurei você, na sua casa, no seu escritório, no seu cantinho, no nosso esconderijo, nos meus sonhos, mas eu falhei, não te achei. Só sobrou a lembrança, mas esta teima em apenas me entristecer mais. Onde te achar? Nos livros? Não, não. Lá encontro apenas Harry Potter, esse eu não quero! Quero você, Harry! O Harry que me cativava com um simples olhar, com um sorriso! O Harry que um dia - o mais feliz da minha vida - se aproximou e me sussurrou "Gin... Eu te amo...". O Harry que me prometeu voltar. Não o Harry Potter que resolveu carregar o peso do mundo nas costas e ser o herói da história! O mundo te admira pelo seu ato de bravura. Eu não preciso disso para te admirar. Você conquistou minha admiração com seu jeito meigo, com o seu carinho, com o seu caráter.  
  
Cadê o Harry que eu amo? Ninguém me avisou que iria ser assim, ninguém me pediu! Arrancaram você de mim e te proibiram de viver. Com que direito? Eu te disse para não ir lá! Eu sabia que... Por quê? Por que fui me convencer? Bastou você dizer: "Gin, eu prometo que vou voltar! Confie em mim." e eu já não podia te segurar mais. Você sempre foi persistente. Eu sabia que não conseguiria te impedir. Em você eu sempre confiei, mas não neles!  
_

_O que mais me machuca é saber que essa história não vai ter um final feliz; é saber que você não vai voltar como em um conto de fadas. Eu não espero encontrar seu corpo vivo no meio de uma floresta, nem que o meu amor por você possa te ressuscitar, nem que Voldemort, esteja a alma dele onde estiver, se arrependa e com isso te traga de volta. Não estou te esperando em um cavalo branco e que você me salve de tudo isso, dessa dor, dessa agonia. É triste ver o que a vida me reservou... Mas parece que o mundo ainda não sabe como encarar isso; que Harry Potter é realidade e não um mito! Você se foi, e não será uma palavra que irá te trazer de volta, nem uma poção, nem nada! Milagres? Acreditava que existiam até você me deixar, até ver que a vida não é feita de ilusões.  
_  
_Estou vivendo uma incoerência, a qual não posso mais suportar... Qual incoerência? A de sorrir sem querer rir, a de viver sem querer continuar, a de alimentar falsas esperanças quando sei que tudo acabou. A incoerência de achar que a guerra chegou ao fim quando ela apenas começou, só que agora ela está dentro de mim e você não mais poderá ser o herói. Harry... Eu não posso mais viver assim! Harry, por favor, ajude-me!"_  
  
O último pedido não passou de um sussurro, que saiu da boca de Gina com pesar. Foi um pedido tímido, afinal, ela se achava tola por pedir ajuda a quem já não se está mais presente. Ela sabia que a única que poderia lhe ajudar era ela própria e mais ninguém. Sabia que não chegaria a lugar nenhum assim, vivendo sem viver, realmente. E estava cansada, esgotada, de se sentir arrastada pelos dias, de deixar-se vencer pela vida. Queria, nos seus últimos dias, olhar para trás sem culpa, sem arrependimento. Queria olhar para trás e encarar o passado, lembrar-se de Harry como um passado feliz e não como um presente sofrido. Ela só não sabia se seria capaz de lutar para tanto...  
  
_ "Harry, não estou aqui para lhe dizer que serei mãe solteira - que terei um filho seu - e nem para lhe dizer que me juntarei a você. Não farei sua morte ter sido em vão; se você morreu por mim, então viverei por você... Só que não tenho tanta coragem quanto você! Não sei se poderei viver intensamente por você do mesmo modo que você morreu convicto por mim. Mas..., Harry, por quê? Por que esse obstáculo, esse teste? Como encarar a morte? Como encarar a verdade?"  
_  
O rosto de Gina se encontrava depressivo, e as lágrimas teimavam em cair. Parecia que chorava tudo o que não havia chorado em todos os anos de luta contra o mal, em todos os anos de medo e apreensão. Sua cabeça era bombardeada com pensamentos, com sentimentos novos, os quais ela nunca pensou existir de forma tão forte e tão dolorosa. Saudade, medo, pânico, solidão, raiva... O sentimento de raiva que a atingira era, para ela, desconhecido até o momento, e isso a assustava, mas era inevitável. Todos achavam que o final seria feliz. Para eles realmente foi! Mas e para ela? E para todos que amavam "a pessoa" Harry? As pessoas na rua a paravam para lhe e dizer: "Você deve estar orgulhosa de ter amado o homem que salvou o mundo e que deu a vida para isso". Acontece que ela não estava orgulhosa! Ela nunca pedira para Harry ser nada mais do que apenas ele! E, infelizmente, ele o fora. Ela sempre soube que ao se apaixonar pelo herói Harry Potter ela estaria aceitando o risco de dividi-lo com o resto do mundo, fazia parte dele... apenas, era difícil de aceitar.  
  
Seguida desses pensamentos e murmúrios, a chuva, que antes caía sem piedade, foi parando. A brisa foi ficando mais sensível, e no horizonte era possível ver os primeiros raios de sol que lhe sorriam. Ela estava segura, só que ainda não o aceitara. Harry sempre estaria com ela; dentro dela; rodeando-a por todos os lados. Talvez não o homem em si, mas sim a lembrança, a segurança, a tranqüilidade, a paz, o amor; toda a experiência vivida. E com a persistência que Harry lhe transmitira, com a coragem que ele lhe passara e com o amor que ele lhe ensinara, ela tentaria fazer jus a sua própria vida, que tanto lhe custara.  
  
Uma onda de calmaria pareceu passar por entre suas agonias. Harry se fora, porém ela continuava lá. Ela era jovem, e sabia que com certeza Harry jamais gostaria de vê-la assim. Ela ainda podia construir uma história, tendo como base todos os bons momentos que um dia tivera com Harry.  
  
Ela tinha como e tinha chances. Podia lutar ou se render; era sua escolha. Ela sabia... Era simplesmente a realidade; não havia como negá-la.  
  
_"Obrigada, Harry..."_

Espero que tenham gostado... :D


End file.
